The Right Choice
by sparx01
Summary: Jason is confused and upset about Piper and Reyna, Piper comes to talk to him in the Jupiter cabin. Sweeet summary, and lots of cute Jasper fluff! Takes place after SoN, in Roman Camp. PiperxJason. Now a longer story. Chapter Four: Jason and Piper arrive at the McLean's.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, hey people! This is my oneshot. Oops, you can't see me! It's Chocoholic! This is just a bit of Jasper fluffity fluff for all y'all! I love the ending cause I think its super cute! :) I don't own Jason, Reyna, Piper, CHB, CJ, PJO, HoO, or cheesy movie lines… :) Enjoy! **

Jason had a problem.

There were two girls that liked him. He only liked one of them.

'_Which one, though?' _Thought Jason. _'I never even went out with Reyna.' _He reasoned with himself. _'But for that matter I never went out with Piper, either. But I and Reyna never had anything. She said it herself. And ever since I got here, all she's been doing s glaring at Piper. Piper and I… we went on a quest together and…' _

Jason couldn't finish his last thought. Piper had knocked on the door of where he was sitting in the Jupiter cabin.

"Jase? Jason?" Piper called.

"I'm here." Jason called weakly. The Jupiter cabin in the Roman camp was a lot like the Zeus cabin in Camp Half-Blood. He was sitting on his bed in the little alcove, head in his hands. Piper came in, Beautiful as ever, wearing a pair of shorts and a CHB tee. She sat down next to Jason, concern in her eyes. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. The Prophecy about the seven, Hera taking my memories…and you…" Jason said. Piper's eyebrows knit together when he said her. "Me?"

Jason leaned back against the wall, his legs dangling over the edge of the bed. He still didn't look at Piper. "Yes, you. You're here always by my side, looking all beautiful, always making sure I'm okay."

Piper's face had begun to go pink, and was now making its way to a violent red. She nodded, signaling him to continue.

"And then there's Reyna," Jason glanced over at Piper for the first time. The redness was slowly fading away, and her expression was still one of concern. Then it morphed to confusion, and then realization as she took in what he had said. There was no sadness, no anger, nothing. Then a ghost of a smile traced across her face. "Jason, know that whatever choice you make will be the right one."

Jason's eyes widened and then he started to smile. Then he laughed. Piper's eyebrows shot up, and she chuckled, and she began laughing with Jason. Soon, they were trying to stop their laughs while clutching their sides. Jason watched as Piper tied shoes, and scooted over so he was sitting right next to her, their knees brushing ever so slightly. Piper looked up to see Jason gazing at her.

"Piper," He whispered, and lifted his had to touch her face. And then he did it. He kissed her.

'_Yes.' _Jason thought, _'Definitely the right choice.' _

**How sweet… You know that they were laughing cuz of Piper's cheesy movie line:) See Ya, Chocoholic**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two! :) RR, please, and check out my other lovely stories and my profile! :) Review and get a cookie! :)**

Piper was shocked.

She had come in to ask Jason if he was okay. He had been upset all day, and it seemed like he had been avoiding Piper. She had come in to talk, possibly comfort him if he was upset.

Now here she was standing by his bed, kissing Jason Grace, her arms around his neck and his hands on her waist. But Piper knew that something was still bothering Jason. She pulled away and searched is electric blue eyes. "Piper," he whispered again. "If it helps, I chose you."

Piper felt all her worry, all her sorrow float away. She was about to say something, something incredibly smart like 'uhhh hum hem', but Jason didn't let her. "And it was the right choice." Piper felt a smile come across her face, and then she laughed, and he laughed with her. And when they were done, Jason took Piper's hands in his and said, "Piper McLean, will you be my girlfriend?"

Piper's eyes widened and she gave him a small smile and nodded yes. He took her in his arms and gave her a bear hug. And there they sat, in the Jupiter cabin talking, kissing and laughing until the dinner bell sounded.

Piper stood up and brushed herself off, grinned at Jason and left. Just barely, she heard him say, "Holy, Zeus how did I get so lucky?" Piper grinned. If only he knew.

*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;

Dinner that night was awkward, especially for Piper and Jason as everyone hooted and hollered. Finally, they'd had enough, and slipped away, into the woods without anyone noticing. They spent the rest of the night there, and eventually just fell asleep next to each other.

Piper awoke with her head on Jason's right arm, with his left arm around her. Then she looked up. And found the whole camp there. Staring at them.

**Hee hee… that was so cute! I think this is just going to be a two-shot, sorry! :) **

**Chocoholic out!**


	3. Chapter 3

'**Kay, it's Chocoholic. I thought, 'eh, might as well write another chappy…'! To all readers/writers out there, I think, honestly, that you guys should write some more Jasper fanfics. There are a minimal amount of them, and I find them unbearably cute… Also, please read my other stories: Leo's Love, Surviving High School (Co-Written with the other half of sparx01,my sister, Cookie Queen.) and yeah. But seriously, more Jasper fanfics, you worthless little freaks who have nothing else to do but read spinoffs from **_**totally**_** random strangers… But I love y'all! **

**I don't own these two cutie-pies… Stupid Riordan… you know I'm not allowed to be within 50 feet of him now?! Rude!**

3rd Person

Everyone could tell that Jason and Piper getting together was probably one of the best things that happened to camp. Piper's worries were flying out the door, and her video chats with her father were getting longer. She would spend such a long time talking to her dad about Jason. She even had Jason come to one of the video chats. Although Jason and Piper wouldn't tell what had happened, Jason had come out, holding Piper's hand, but at a distance, his face beet red. Piper was the same shade, but laughing at her boyfriend. Whenever Piper mentioned it, Jason would give her a look that said _'you tell them, I never kiss you again.' _

Jason too was affected. All the weight on his shoulders about the seven, and the upcoming war with Gaea was gone. He tended to daydream more often, often losing swordfights, dropping whatever he was holding, or sometimes, and this was true, he would get so worked up by whatever he was thinking about Piper, he would randomly shoot lightning out of his fingertips. The teasing was endless, and often went way, way too far.

However, the person that was most affected, _ahem,_ people, was the camp. When Percy and Annabeth had gotten together, and people were still trying to recover from the war, it simply brightened up their day to know that, even after the war, the people who everybody knew had feelings for each other (_everybody knew! Even Chiron) _were finally together, and so much tension was relieved, because before that, you could actually cut the sexual tension between them with a knife.

Similar with Jason and Piper. It brightened everybody's day to know that even with the looming threat of Gaea over their heads, they were able to sort things out. And even though everyone was frequently yelling at them to get a room, and very frequently, (seriously they thought Percy and Annabeth were bad!) They still enjoyed this, even when they were swallowing each other's faces…

Piper's PoV

Piper still remembered that fateful chat they had with her father. Her dad was talking to Jason, and he seemed to like him. Then Mellie had called him over, and he left for a few minutes. She remembered very clearly what Jason had said. "Does he like me?"

She looked at him, surprised that he couldn't tell. "Yes, of course!"

He leaned his face closer to hers and nuzzled his nose against her cheek, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Do you?" he muttered, his warm breath fanning against her cheek.

"Hmm," She muttered against his lips, brushing hers against his. "I don't know." Then he closed the gap, his lips warm and soft. First it was romantic, but then it changed, the atmosphere turning to passion. Before long they were full blown making out, her sitting on his lap, one of his hands knotted in her hair, and the other on the small of her back. Her hands were tugging on his hair, pulling him closer if possible. And then someone cleared their throat. They broke apart with a start. Behind her on the laptop screen was her father, an eyebrow raised. She slid off Jason's lap, removing all contact from him. He was beet red and looking at his shoes. Finally her father spoke. "Well, Mister Grace. It seems my daughter has taken quite a liking to you." She could feel her cheeks getting much hotter, and Jason looked up a little, just at the laptop keyboard. "Well, Jason. Piper is planning on coming home for a week next week. I insist you come and stay with us at this time." Jason's head snapped up to look at him, eyes wide. He nodded. "And in the meantime, behave. That means you, too, Piper. I don't want my little baby coming home pregnant." And with that he shut off the video chat, leaving her and Jason sitting frozen and beet red, processing what he just said. Piper shook her head and chuckled. Then she laughed, while Jason shot her look that said _'you've just been told by your movie star father not to get pregnant and your sitting by your boyfriend and laughing your *** off! What is wrong with you?!' _

She was still laughing as they walked out, glad nobody saw that. But Piper had no idea. She didn't know that Mr. D and Chiron had installed security cameras in the Big House after the Stoll's had stolen Chiron's bow and quiver. She didn't know that they had recorded the entire thing, audio too. He didn't either. They didn't know that the Stoll's had hacked the feed, and shown everyone at camp what had happened. And even though she never told them, they already knew. And boy, were the Stoll's excited to install cameras in Tristan McLean's house.

Piper was in for a surprise.

**What did you think? I thought it was hilarious...**

**Review!**

**Oh, and also, give me some ideas on what should happen at Piper's house... Nothing innapropriate. We're gonna keep this PG-13 people! Oh, you pervy muggles... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4: Authors note

**Hey guys. I'm sooo sorry, this isn't a chapter, but I had to reply to a few reviews. **

**Dear IDontLikeJasper: Whyyy? Also, your theory, though clever, is not true. Piper may be Aphrodite's child, but does not have the ability to change her appearance. And let's put it this way. Leo describing Jason's girlfriend's eyes is just a little wrong, since Rick Riordan makes it rather clear that Leo doesn't **_**like like **_**Piper. Plus, Piper is Leo's friend. Leo normally goes for girls out of his league. In a Leo PoV, it's just hard to see Leo and Piper together, considering the fact that Piper actually likes Leo, and doesn't treat him as scum. Sure Piper's beautiful, but if you REALLY read Leos PoV's in the books, you would understand. And if you read the book correctly, Piper is, well, Piper. She is not a daughter of Aphrodite in personality (Let's face it, she's a bit of a tomboy) so, she won't go off describing herself with 'Eyes that I can't figure out the color of'. That's just snobby, and a little vain. Jason, on the other hand, wakes up holding hands with this girl whom he does not know/remember, but claims to be his girlfriend. Jason, however, has an unknown background. We do not know what his 'type' is, who is in his league. And that's because he doesn't remember much, so he can't tell us much. But, yes, I believe somewhere in Jason's brain; he was trying hard to remember his past life, which he was. But that does not render Piper guilty of leading him on. Correct? And remember, at the campfire, Jason describes Piper as a knockout when the blessing of Aphrodite comes, rubbing away any thing that could make him think of her as Reyna. After the campfire, in Jason's PoV, he mentions that 'Sure Piper looked great after Aphrodite zapped her, but there was nothing wrong with her before. She also didn't look like herself, not comfortable with all the attention.' He also calls her 'the most beautiful girl at camp.' And he also said that he wanted to wrap his arms around her, but restrained himself, because he didn't want her to think of him as shallow as everyone else-trying to make a move on her cause she turned all beautiful.' He also said 'It felt right (in reference to bringing Piper on the quest.)-Piper should be with him.' At the end of The Lost Hero, Jason states (on subject reference to remembering Reyna as important) 'It made him question if he was doing something wrong. The problem was he liked Piper a lot.' Now if you don't believe Jason and Piper's feeling being real, still, then I don't know what to say, because I have been sitting at my laptop for almost an hour, typing only YOUR response, with The Lost Hero next to me. I'd like to hear any more thoughts on this topic. **

**Whew! I should join a debate team. :P It is fun. **

**Dear maya356556: HOW THE CHEESECRACKERS DID YOU READ IT! ITS ONLY COMING OUT TODAY! WAHHHHH!**

**Dear SephCurrentDaughterofPoseido n: Me too :) **

**Dear cdong15: Nope. But I think you'll like when Jason and Piper go to Piper's house in chapter four. **

**Keep reviewing, and I hope that my first response pleased you and entertained you, too. Chapter four… I don't know when it'll be up. **

**Luv ya, Chocoholic! **


	5. Chapter 5: The Real Chapter 4

**It' bee while but I'm sorry. School started today, and I'm exhausted. But here's the chapter. Also, I'm sorry, because these updates won't be quick. This story isn't my priority (although I love all my stories like my babies). Surviving High School is; it's a Percabeth story. But, anyway, here it is. I don't own HoO, Izze, Mineral water, or Cadbury. I wish I did.**

**Enjoy!**

Piper was still extremely worried about leaving camp to go to her father's house for Christmas. More so because of the fact that Jason was coming with her.

Jason had been freaking out all week, and Piper had been trying to calm him. Tristan McLean had cancelled all his meetings and such to spend time with Piper and her (ech-hem) boyfriend. And while Piper could not be happier that she could spend time with her father, she was worried about Jason.

Finally, on the 18th of December, a Friday, Piper and Jason stood by the highway outside Camp Jupiter. Piper with her blue and green duffel bag, and Jason with his gray one.

The limo soon pulled up, and Piper rolled her eyes at her father's choice of transportation. They both slid in, and the limo began to move. Jason masked his nervousness very well. He sat rigidly, looking around but not touching anything, even sitting on the edge of his seat. Piper, who was sprawled out, with an Izze in one hand, and a mini Cadbury bar in the other, rolled her eyes at his edginess. "Jason, relax. Have a drink, candy, whatever you want! Gods, just stop freaking out!"

Jason relaxed a bit, and even though he was mostly invincible to Piper's charmspeak, a little seeped through his armor. He smiled at her and grabbed a bottle of Izze and a mini Cadbury for himself. Piper at up a bit and asked him if he was okay. He raised his eyebrow at her. She laughed nervously, and put her head in his lap, stretching out her legs. "Well, you seemed pretty nervous about coming to my dad's house."

He cleared his throat and spoke, looking at Piper's hair, which he was un-braiding. "Heck, yeah! He caught us kissing… more than kissing… making out, really!" Piper laughed at the way he said 'making out' like he was saying that he was just caught marrying her without her father's blessing.

"Jase… do you know how many times I have had to see him make out with some random actress on a TV screen? This was not nearly as far as I've seen him go!" Piper said in between laughs. Jason realized what she said and his eyes widened and he gave her a weird look. Piper turned red and laughed nervously. "No, you dolt! Not like that!"

He grinned at her. "I didn't say anything…"

She gave him a pointed look. "Mhmm, sure…"

The rest of the ride was smooth, and by the time they pulled up to Piper's giant Mansion in Beverly Hills, she had downed four Izzes, two Cadburys, a bag of fizzy grapes, and 3 bananas. And a bottle of mineral water. Piper dashed out of the limo and to the bathroom. What appalled Jason was that she had only started to feel a need to use the bathroom when she had started on her fifth Izze. He grabbed both their duffel bags and walked outside. He didn't notice the limo leave behind him; he was staring at the mansion in awe.  
"Sometimes I think she has a mutant bladder." A voice scared Jason, and he jumped and turned, facing Tristan McLean, who was gazing the house. Jason stuttered to get something out, but couldn't form any words.

"Then I take her to a doctor, and the doctor tells me that there's something wrong with her. I panic and ask what it is. He smiles at me and says that she has a crazy father." Tristan turned to Jason. He smiled, which made Jason sigh in relief. His eyes crinkled when he smiled even more as he realized how nervous Jason had been. "Ahh, that doctor has quite the sense of humor. Piper always liked him. But it seems she has found someone else to like." He winked at Jason, and laughed when he turned beet red.

"Mr. McLean I-" Jason stuttered, but Tristan cut him off.

"Tristan," he corrected.

"Tristan I-" Jason tried again, but was again cut off. This time it was Piper, who bounded out the house. "Whatcha doing?"

Tristan winked at Jason, which he interpreted to mean _we'll talk about this later. _"Oh nothing, I was just chatting with you _boyfriend _here." Tristan said, putting extra emphasis on the word _boyfriend_. Piper and Jason both turned pink. Piper ignored that and walked up to Jason, trying to take her duffel bag.

"No, I got it. It's cool." Jason said.

"Hey, Sparky. Chill. We're in my domain. You listen to me. Now give me my duffel bag." Piper replied.

Jason sighed, and then bowed to her, handing her her duffel bag. "Yes, Beauty Queen."

Piper frowned. "Give me yours too."

He bowed again. "No, Beauty Queen."

Piper smirked. "Carry me to my room."

Jason gave Tristan a look. He raised an eyebrow and nodded. Jason scooped Piper up bridal style, and ran into the house, swerving like a drunk driver. The duffel bags lay forgotten on the ground. Jason ran into Piper's room. It had a mahogany four post bed with a white comforter and a gauzy white canopy. The walls were light blue, and it had a dark hardwood floor. He was about to set Piper down on the bed when something hit him in the back of his head. He turned around and saw nobody, but saw a paper airplane. He set Piper down, and she bent down to pick up the paper airplane. Jason went to the door to check if anyone was out there. Piper was unfolding the airplane, and read the note. She smiled, walked up to the doorway where Jason was standing and closed and locked the door. Jason looked at her quizzically and took the paper airplane, only taking his eyes off her to read the note. It said:

Piper, I have a last minute emergency rehearsal for scene 4 of Laser City. I won't be back for at least two hours. Sorry, kiddo. See you later. You know where everything is. Love, Dad.

Jason looked up. "What are we gonna do for two hours?"

Piper walked up and pecked him on the lips. "I think you know. I'm gonna freshen up." She winked and left, leaving a dumbstruck Jason, and an (not physically there, but electronically) excited Conner and Travis.


End file.
